A Bond Made Out of Pain
by Ali-chan et Vani-chan
Summary: Two orphans, one evil woman and a path worse than death. Can two children survive the harsh reality of life or will they find solace in death? SLASH dom!SBSS, dom!HPDM child abuse! TWO NEW CHAPTERS ARE UP AND THE WHOLE FIC IS NOW EDITED!
1. Discipline: June 5th, 1993

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters, nor the quotes or anything related to them though I'd like to;p_**

**Chapter ****1: Discipline**

**J****une**** 5****th****, 1993**

**W**e took her favourite and most expensive dress. I went to get the bucket and filled it with water while Draco went to retrieve the soap. I started to put the dress in the bucket. The material was so richly ornamented that it did not take much time to sink into the water. Drake came back and added the soap. I could not wait to start even if I still had a feeling of dread in my stomach. Next, we had to rip the dress. That was pretty tricky without magic. We hadn't known that the fabric would be so difficult to tear when wet. We ended up pulling the fabric so hard that we tumbled to the ground, the dress torn in two, each with a long piece of cloth in our tired hands. We then began the task of washing all the floors of the mansion, just like Mrs Higgins had asked.

* * *

_They say that the worst that can happen to the world is that someone who has brains chooses to use them for evil_

* * *

**A**fter the worst of the beating was over, as always, Mrs Higgins left to wash her hands before finishing. I turned over, painfully aware of my bruised ribs, and was glad to see that Draco was still conscious. I struggled to take his hand in a light grip, being extra careful as his fingers, turning black and blue, were; I was pretty sure, broken. I then gave him what was, I hope, a reassuring smile. I knew I must have looked pretty awful with handfuls of hair missing, scratches where she had attacked me with her nails, a tooth missing and a crooked, bloody grin. He did not have time to return the gesture however, because his eyes widened in fear when Mrs Higgins strode back in the basement.

She had brought with her the whip with tiny spikes sticking out and the thick piece of wood. We knew she would be using this for this beating's last round. I wasn't scared. I had spent two years with my Draco and the squib. I had seen—and endured—much worse.

So I merely looked dispassionately at my chains while she pulled me to my feet. Still, I could not stop the gasp that escaped my lips when she pushed me back to the cement brutally. My ribs started to throb worse than ever, but I hardly felt them. I was too distraught over the totality of the situation to notice such little things as this. Besides, she had done this once before.

I recalled a time just like this one when she had taken Drake and beat him first, subjecting me to a front row seat, all to my horror. Normally, I would be the first one harmed and Draco would be spared, because she would tire easier due to overexerting herself in my session. She would usually just strike him across the face a few times, tell us to clean ourselves, and then go to rest in her chambers. The main goal of her little tactic of torturing Draco first was to coax more reactions out of me. And it worked, of course, that time and now.

By the time Draco was crying and begging for her to stop, I was weeping silently, legs pulled to my chest with my face buried in them—incapable of seeing him suffer anymore. The tears would not stop, and I knew that I was near hyperventilation. When my turn came, she unceremoniously dropped Drake to the ground and turned her icy glare to my shivering form. She did not hit me, but sneered in our direction before leaving the damp basement.

I was left very confused as I tried desperately to understand the motives behind her half-done job. Minutes ticked by, but I could not bring my eyes to meet anything but the empty air before me. When I finally gazed at Draco, who was curled into a tight ball, bleeding and babbling incoherently in his restless sleep—it was in that moment that I felt what she had wanted me to: guilt... and shame. Guilt because it was my fault that Drake had been beaten in my place, and shame because I wasn't half as hurt as he was. I prayed he would not be angry with me, with the injustice, whenever he woke. I knew it was selfish of me to ask that of him. After all, he had every right to be mad at me. I just didn't know if I could live with him not speaking to me. He was my brother in everything but blood. The squib's beatings were a walk in the park when compared to his silent treatments. That was agony. That was true abuse. Having the only loving person you knew ignore you could make you wish you were dead.

_

* * *

_

The wait only seems long to us until it ends

* * *

**T**hat night, I wished that Draco and I would find a nice home with a loving family or god help us... I glanced at Draco... we would die.

_AN: I hope you liked this new edited first chapter by courtesy of my awesome beta, **je suis l.m.**. Don't hesitate to ask me questions or simply review;p_


	2. Of the Past x2: June 5th, 1993

**_If you REALLY want to see my disclaimer, go back at chapter 1. Also, special thanks to my fav. beta, je suis l.m.;p_**

**Chapter 2: Of the Past x2**

**J****une**** 5****th****, 1993**

**S**everus rubbed his temples. He still had not found any information that could help them find Harry and Draco's whereabouts. He had not seen his godson since he was a baby. He breathed in deeply and shuddered a sigh when he realized that today was the boy's birthday—wherever he was, he had turned thirteen. How he hated it. He wished he could be with Lucius, Narcissa and their son, celebrating the child's, or rather the teenager's, birthday. But Severus knew he did not deserve it, as it was his fault that Lucius and Narcissa weren't with their son anymore, at all.

Twelve years ago, he had been sent by Dumbledore to convince the Malfoys to defect to the Light's side. He had used Draco horribly, telling his friend and his wife to think about their son and provide him with the chance to not have to fight in the war. The Malfoys had relented after a little more persuasion. However, another spy had been present that night. Dobby, the Malfoys' house-elf, had reported the traitors to the Dark Lord.

Three days later, Severus went to the Malfoys to warn them, but was too late. When the Potions master entered the library, he found the couple lying, lifeless eyes open, on the wooden floor. Hearing a distinct crack, he turned around, wand ready. The Ministry's aurors had been told by an unknown source that the Malfoy family was dead and that the killer was still in the manor. Snape had been set up.

The fight had been memorable. Nobody could say that Severus was an easy kill. He fought like a demon. It took twenty aurors to take him down and cart him to **Azkaban**. Despite his tempered self-control, he trembled at the images playing in his mind. His memories of that place still gave him nightmares. He was lucky to have maintained his sanity in that awful place. If it hadn't been for Sirius...

The mutt had been an unlikely ally, but, that being said, he had helped to divert his attention from the torture of the prison, giving him other things to concentrate on. Black had taught him how to become an _Animagus_. After two months, Severus had mastered his new ability and was able to totally morph into a raven.

On his end, Dumbledore did all he could to get the two men out of there. After a decade, he finally managed to convince the ministry to give them a trial. Giving them _veritaserum_, ironically one that Snape had himself brewed, they had been proven non guilty, as well as given an official apology and a few thousands of galleons as a restitution payment.

It had taken them another two months to recover completely and only then had they started their research. Sirius had seemed to find it necessary that they work together since their goals were so similar. So for three months, they had been searching the two orphans: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, side by side. Withdrawing from his memories, Severus stood up and walked over to the door on the left side of his office. However, before he had time to reach it, it flew open and Sirius Black fell on top of the annoyed professor.

"Oops, sorry Sevvy," the mutt apologized cheekily.

"Humpff, just get off me stupid mutt before I hex you," groaned the grumpy ex-convict.

Sirius immediately scrambled to get off him, having learned that his partner's threats should not be taken idly. Giving Severus a lop-side grin, he asked him:

"Sooo, what's up?"

Snape merely groaned again and walked into Sirius Black's "office". The so-called office looked more like a teenager's room—a teenager, like Draco, Severus thought to himself, a sharp needle in his conscience, always there, even in times of distraction. There were dirty clothes strewn here and there and papers of all kinds, some definitely trash, while others were emblazoned with the Ministry's logo.

"How in hell do you manage to work among all that crap?" asked Severus incredulously.

Sirius rubbed his chin and grinned sheepishly.

"The house-elves refused to clean the room after I pulled a prank on them."

"And do you think that having your workplace in such a mess will improve your chances of finding that godson of yours?"

Sirius' face fell, and he looked his age for once. Lines of strain and worry appeared suddenly.

"No, no of course..."

Severus felt instantly guilty. Seeing Sirius like that reminded him of their time in Azkaban**. **

"Listen, Sirius, I am sorry…"

"No! It's okay, I understand. You're so much stronger than I am. I try desperately to think about something else; that's why I look so damn happy all the time! I can't think of Harry being hurt or worse, dead. I can't take it anymore, Severus! I can't, he cried, finally breaking down from all the stress and the worry of the past months."

Pulling him in a comforting embrace, Snape made shushing noises. "I know... I know..."

* * *

There is a time for everything,

A time for everything below heaven...

A time to kill and a time to heal...

A time to hate and a time to love...

* * *

_AN: plz, plz, plz review!! _


	3. Never Again: June 6th, 1993

**_Disclaimer is at first chapter._**

**Chapter 3: Never**** Again**

**J****une ****6****th****, 1993**

**I** woke up with a jerk. Draco moaned a bit, but remained asleep, much to my relief. The blond had cuddled to my side while we were sleeping and was now shaking from the cold, trembling from last night's shock. I ripped a piece of my rag with my teeth and tried to get as much blood as I could off his face. Fortunately, the blood was already dry and could be peeled off easily enough. My task done, I wrapped my arms around his shivering form and started assessing our current predicament.

The old hag was a _squib_. Scared of the accidental magic we could produce during our beatings, she bought illegal magic repressing chains.

Being her slave had resulted in these beatings, these moments of vulnerability without magic, but at least there was the benefit of having access to nearly every room, every crevice, of the mansion. Thanks to this twisted perk, I knew that her fireplace was somehow connected to the floo network. In addition to little quips of information such as that, my stay in Mrs Higgins's home had also supplied me with the knowledge that she was the only squib of a long line of purebloods. Her family had shunned her after her brother's birth, and her husband? He was a _Muggle_ that had died in a car crash.

Forcing my thoughts from my captor's life story and back to our situation, I remembered that her fireplace was connected to an abandoned building somewhere in Knockturn Alley—the only inheritance her parents had left her. She had been checking the condition of the place when, trying to steal her purse, two street urchins were caught—they just happened to be myself and Draco.

The cunning bitch had gushed over us—feigning shock over the two, attractive young boys, oh what poor children!—and, deprived of attention, among other things, we had fallen right into her clutches. It sickened me to even think about it. We had been so weak and so bloody trusting.

Tightening my grip on Draco, I told myself that I could never risk our lives again by trusting someone.

_Never again,_ I thought.

_**Never again...**_

* * *

Oppressed, shackled, torn…

By chains of bloody guilt…

The pain that is born…

Behind walls, sorrow built…

* * *

_AN: thanks and kisses to my beta, **je suis l.m.**, my reviewers and the many skilled authors out there;p_


	4. Homecoming: July 19th, 1993

**I WON'T repeat the disclaimer.**

**Chapter 4: Homecoming**

**J****uly 19****th****, 1993 **

**S**everus walked into his private laboratory, cloak billowing in its usual manner. The door slammed shut behind him. He knew that even the headmaster would not dare enter. The old man understood the Potions master enough to not cross certain boundaries. The reason for Severus's frustration was that Albus had once again started to pester him. It had been six years and five months since the Wizarding World's golden boy had disappeared. According to the new fragment of information that Severus had put his hands on, he had disappeared along with his godson, Draco Malfoy. The headmaster would often badger him, hoping to get some information on Harry Potter's whereabouts that Severus could have hidden. Throwing a quick _tempus_ charm, the black-haired man let out a tired sigh. It was 2 a.m. He had just come back from Witches' Meadow. It was from this town's orphanage that the children had run away. The trip had been long, and Severus wasn't even sure if the information he had collected had been worth it. Not wanting to think about it, he told himself he needed a good night's sleep before he was able to do anything useful. Walking across the lab, he spoke the password that would uncover his sleeping quarters. The wall slid open to let him enter the gold and green decorated bedroom. He chuckled when a loud snore rose from the four-posters bed. Apparently, the mutt had tried to wait for him as he had fallen asleep, fully clothed, on top of the covers. Making his way to his lover's side, Severus then brought up his hand to slide his fingers along Sirius's tanned cheek. He smirked when the man unconsciously nuzzled the alabaster skin of Snape's hand. Even in his sleep, the mutt responded perfectly to his touch. Disrobing himself, he put on a pair of plain black boxers and then proceeded to take off the sleeping man's clothes, until stripped down to nothing but his favourite midnight blue boxers. Severus lifted him carefully in his arms with surprising strength for such a finely boned man and placed him beneath the sheets. He embraced the other man from behind after slipping into the bed himself. The _animagus_ turned around and nestled his nose in the crook of his lover's neck. Severus kissed Sirius' forehead and was rewarded by a satisfied moan. Finally relaxing, he allowed himself to succumb to the bone-numbing tiredness he had been fighting. The _Slytherin _thought hecouldn't wait wake beside Sirius in the morning.

* * *

Hope is but a spark of light...

That you cling to very tight...

To a road that joins two hearts...

* * *

AN: reviews are more than welcome as per usual and I'd be glad to answer to any questions, comment, suggestion or other. thanks again to **je suis l.m. **for beta-ing;p


	5. Magicked Away: July 19th, 1993

****

The disclaimer is at chapter 1

**Chap****ter 5: Magicked Away**

**July 19th, 1993**

**M**y plan was running smoothly. Our _mistress _would be here in less than fifteen minutes to punish us for "forgetting" to clean an unused guestroom. Draco was in my arms, scared out of his mind, but his guarded eyes held determination and I knew that tonight, we would finally be free after years of dreaming of nothing but our liberation. Pressing a kiss to Draco's cheek, I started focusing on my magic. I could feel him doing the same as his muscles grew taut against my chest. Our magic was pulling at me, begging to be set free, to be wild and unstopped. I sent it a soothing wave, picturing the dusty mist floating aimlessly throughout my body, and felt it settle; however, it remained mildly restless, edgy. As the squib, Mrs Higgins, entered the basement, Draco and I pushed all of our magic into the magic suppressors. Beneath the weight of the combined fluxes, the chains melted and a shock wave was released, effectively knocking out the horrible wench. As I picked myself up from the ground, I felt the aftereffects of our attack in the form of weakness and nausea as. Drake had fainted. Sighing, I knelt beside him and ran my nimble fingers lovingly through his blond tresses. His conscious resurfaced after a moment, and I hoisted him to his feet, keeping a steadying arm around his too thin waist. We then made our way to the door, carefully walking around the broken stone that littered the cement floor—evidence of how brutal our magic had been, enough to damage our surroundings. We had to leave before the squib regained consciousness. With a titchy wave of my hand, I unlocked the door to her private rooms and tugged Drake inside. He was as quiet as always; the only sound from him was his sporadic breathing. And yet, I wasn't worried about it. Our escape and finding us a safe place were foremost in my mind. We split up, and after a few minutes of searching for the floo powder, Draco snarled, signalling he had found it. I rushed to him and yanked the blond into the fireplace. We were gone in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Huddled within a shell...

Helpless to show his woe...

His own private hell...

Can't fight against this foe...

* * *

_**Knockturn Alley**_

**W**e crashed to the dirty floor as the fire spat us out. I let out a grunt when Draco landed on me but had to smile when he sneezed. He was so adorable. Pulling myself out of my Draco-induced daze, I helped him up, and his simple smile was all I needed to see to know that he was not angry with me for last night—no he was thankful, for I had liberated us from the wench who had dealt the damage. I walked wearily to the door, leading us through the dark alley while assuring myself that Drake was following closely behind. I knew we needed somewhere to stay until morning, a place where we could eat and clean ourselves. An inn would do. Knockturn Alley wasn't the safest place, but we wouldn't be asked awkward questions as long as we paid.

* * *

Being free is not solely to be in possession of nothing...

It is to not be possessed by anything...

* * *

**W**e eventually found a cheap inn that I thought we could afford. The man at the desk had dark hair and very pale eyes, so much so that I could barely differentiate between the iris and the whites. The nasty smile he gave us as we approached made Draco whimper, and even as I pressed him reassuringly to my side, I could not help but flinch.

"How can I help you sprogs?" he greeted, the leer still hanging on his lips.

"We need a room for the night and two hot meals," I answered, glancing to Draco, knowing how much this night could do to restore him.

"A room's seven sickles. Each meal is four." Scepticism flavoured his tone. "Can you boys afford this?"

I bowed my head as though my thoughts were heavily weighing me down. Of course, I didn't have the money. Mrs Higgins had never given us a penny, so neither Draco nor I had a cent on us or anything beside our rags of clothes for that matter. To be able to rent the room anyway, I would have to draw from my bottomless resourcefulness, though I would have preferred to forget how I had acquired it. I brought my head up again and peered at him from beneath my lashes. As he became flustered, I grinned at him saucily and purred:

"I thought the payment could be paid off in a more… fleshly fashion."

He seemed to perk up a great deal at my words as he stared me down lecherously. When his eyes fell on Draco however, I drew back and pushed Drake behind me.

"I will make myself clear, because it seems you are mistaken. I will be the only one paying."

"Alright, alright, lad. I'll show you to your room and then, you will pay me."

I let out a relieved sigh as we followed him up the creaking steps to our room. Things finally seemed to be looking up for us.

* * *

You would think that good, old me would have known better…

* * *

I watched Draco pounce on the rickety bed and burry himself into the sheets, then I turned to the inn keeper. He had already taken his robes off and was leisurely pumping his cock as he eyed me. Walking to him somewhat confidently, I sank to my knees before him and he roughly pressed himself into my mouth without further ado, effectively choking me. I spluttered a bit before regaining control of my breathing, and I managed to find a rhythm. Alternating between sucking at the head and caressing the column of flesh with my tongue, it didn't take long for his fingers to tighten in my hair, his hips jerking as he made me swallow with a smirk. The taste was sickening, but this small sacrifice was well worth the safety of our room so I merely turned to Draco until the man left.

Drake was looking at me with wide eyes, nothing else visible except a small tuft of fair hair as he was all bundled up in the tattered blankets. I gave him a bitter smile and climbed into bed with him. Pulling Draco to my chest with a sigh, I kissed his soft hair as he cuddled into me. We both fell asleep, exhausted; hunger retreating from our mind while shame still burnt fiercely within mine.

* * *

The needle tears a hole…

The old, familiar sting…

Try to kill it all away…

But I remember everything…

* * *

AN: Aren't updates the most exciting thing in the world!! lol thanks for the reviews and damn those who don't! I always review fics that I liked or those who have under 200 reviews. special, special thanks to **je suis l.m.**, my lovely beta;p


	6. Sexy Surprises: July 20th, 1993

**I hope you enjoy this extra sweet lemon!**

**Chapter 6:**** Sexy Surprises**

**L**ight filtered through his eyelids. It was Severus who had charmed windows into the dungeons' walls. After all those years spent in Azkaban, the grey stone walls had been too painful of a reminder for them. The large windows were magicked to show Hogwarts's park. Sirius had complained about them not showing the quidditch pitch, but had relented when he had seen Severus would not budge.

A puff of moist air against his ear caused him to shudder. It seemed as though the mutt was finally awake and very, very aware of his lover's return to consciousness, that is, if the erection digging into the small of his back was anything to go by. Smirking to himself, he began undulating his hips in a circular motion and was rewarded with a lustful groan.

"I'm hhornyyyy," whined Sirius.

Still not turning around to face his lover, Severus quickly shed his boxers and gripped his own cock firmly. It was already flushed and hard; the sensation of his warm hand on his depraved flesh was exquisite. A drop of precum dribbled out of the swollen slit as he masturbated slowly. The Slytherin knew he wasn't the only one enjoying the show. The hard cock now being grinded into his backside was a dead giveaway, as was the heavy panting near his ear. Sirius groaned behind him when the head of his cock slipped between his lover's arse cheeks. Dry humping wasn't like their usual lovemaking, but Sirius couldn't complain. The feeling of his member, slick with precum, sliding snugly between his love's arse cheeks… It was heaven and hell together. His eyes rolled back into his head. He needed it so much! Gripping around for Severus' cock, he batted the hand working there away and replaced it with his own. Snape surrendered instantly and contently leaned back into the blue-eyed man that had won him over not so long ago. A moan of protest escaped his lips when Sirius suddenly stopped his ministrations. Hushing him quickly, the dog Animagus gathered the semen that had pooled at the base of his penis and smeared it over his aching tool. Both gasped loudly when he pressed himself into the confines of his boyfriend's perfectly shaped arse. The _Death Eater_'s muscles tensed around the large intruder, and he hissed as a twinge of pain was felt. It had been a while since they had indulged themselves, and since he had not been prepared properly, this experience was bound to be painful. To Severus' surprise, however, Sirius stilled himself instead of slamming back in like he thought he would. The Gryffindor licked the back of his lover's neck apologetically as he gave him time to adjust. The constricting walls twitched and clenched around him before relaxing a bit. Pulling almost all the way out, Black slammed his way home now that his partner was no longer in pain. Severus keened as the cock's crown brushed against the bundle of nerves deep within his arse. It had truly been too long since the last time they had done this. Both of them lost themselves in the whirlwind of pleasure, the room filling with love sounds: flesh brushing together, mewls and grunts punctuating every hard trust. The men came, screaming their love for one another to the ceiling before lying, spent and sore, but satisfied in a way that only sex could bring.

It was as they were enjoying the afterglow of their glorious lovemaking that someone was heard pounding on the wall that led to their private chambers. The noise however was not what pulled them out of bed. What had them rushing to put clothes on and stumbling over anything and everything was what they heard Moody yell through the door. _They had found the boys._

* * *

Spend all your time waiting…

And it's hard at the end of the day…

I need some distraction…

Oh, beautiful release…

Let me be empty…

And weightless and maybe…

I'll find some peace tonight…

* * *

AN: Do you know what to do when life gives you lemons?

Squirt them in people's eyes!!! (thanks to the reviewers and my lemon sweet and sour beta, **je suis l.m.**;p love ya' all!!)


	7. Emerald eyed Beast: July 20th, 1993

**Disclaimer is at first page. For fun, I don't own the lyrics, quotes or anything HP related .**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! REVIEW:P (even if it is to tell me how great my beta, je suis l.m., is. XD)**

**Chapter 7: Emerald-Eyed Beast**

**July 20th, 1993**

**I **awoke the next morning to my stomach's painful reminder that we hadn't eaten a decent meal in a long time. Maybe we had never eaten a decent meal. I wouldn't know, because Draco and I couldn't remember much from the time when we had parents. I only knew about them from what the Dursleys told me, and there again, I knew from experience that they were a miserable lot, more than willing to make everyone else just as miserable. My father may have been a smart man and not the drunkard that had been depicted to me, and I hoped it wasn't true that I had been an accident: unwanted and unloved, left with my only remaining family that had, oh so generously, taken my useless, burden of a self in.

Another stomach's grumbling joined mine and I knew Draco was awake. Idly scratching his chest, he looked up at me with a small grin but pouted when he saw I wasn't still asleep. Chuckling, I teased him while caressing his smooth cheeks softly:

"What evil plan had you come up with to pull me from sleep, hum, Dray?"

Blushing, he kissed my shoulder contently and then rubbed my stomach with the palm of his left hand.

"I know, Mine." Draco smiled at the familiar nickname. "I'm hungry too. Why don't you rest here for a bit while I go and find us something to eat?"

Draco's smile widened and he kissed me, his lips softly upon mine. I squeezed him to me more tightly as I deepened the kiss, his lips parting beneath mine submissively, letting me explore his sweet mouth at my leisure. Sucking on his tongue enticingly for a moment to hear him whimper, I finally let him go reluctantly. I knew I had to feed my angel before he fainted on me yet again. He yelped indignantly as I mussed his hair, and I quickly made my way out so he couldn't retaliate in any way, couldn't reach out to stop me. Taking the steps to the ground floor two by two, I jerked to a stop when I took notice of a small crowd in front of the manager's desk. The man himself was white as a sheet as their wands were drawn and trained on him. Knowing that there was no way they hadn't heard the ruckus I had made while descending the stairs, I waited, with dread, for the moment when they would all turn to look at me. However, I didn't wait for them to pick their jaws off the floor though and ran back up before I even registered someone calling my name. In an instant, I had Draco out of bed and in my arms, a heavy dresser against the door and us hidden behind the bed, which i had turned over in an attempt to offer us more protection from the strangers. Dray kept quiet, his arms wrapped around my neck tightly, and I could hear his panicked gasps as his whole body shuddered. My hand had been on his back in the hopes of calming him, but in less than a few seconds the door to our room was ripped from its hinges with a loud groan, the dresser reduced to splinters. Instinctively, I had a shielding dome around us. I didn't know who those people were or what they wanted, but I would be damned before I gave them the chance to lay a finger on my Draco. At that thought, my rage got the best of me and the whole room began shaking. I heard more than one shocked gasp before someone finally spoke softly, but firmly; this was someone who was used to being obeyed. Unfortunately, that wasn't the best way to get me to be reasonable.

"Harry, we are not here to hurt you. Please try to control yourself. Now, is young Draco with you?"

I growled at that. What did they want with what was mine? Who did they think they were, barging in like that and then saying they wouldn't hurt me?!

Someone cast a spell at us, but the protection held tight, merely absorbing it. The bright light and explosion-like sound made Draco cry out in fright however. That was when my vision turned red and my control was lost to nothingness. _They had dared scare Mine enough to make him _cry, I thought as I swore to myself that I would make them pay.

* * *

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

* * *

AN: Good? Bad? Going to puke? If you do, review!!


End file.
